


Hot and Bothered

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get called out to help fix a crashed spaceship, and one of the spaceship's inhabitants takes a real shine to Rose, which the Doctor does not appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by asmilelikestarlight over on Tumblr.

“Mine,” he growled into her neck, biting and sucking at the delicate skin until it turned bright red beneath his lips. “You are mine.”

“Yours,” Rose whimpered, writhing in his arms as she tried to simultaneously grind herself against his thigh and divest them of their clothes.

They’d had a long day. A spaceship landed in Ireland, thinking they’d landed on the other side of the galaxy, and had given the nearby citizens quite the fright. The Doctor and Rose had been dispatched as soon as they’d received word of the disturbance, which had unfortunately been at four in the morning.

Thankfully the aliens were a peaceful bunch, and just wanted to get back home. However, the leader of the small group, the Prince of Vralupor IV, took a real shine to Rose, and spent the day wooing her and flirting with her, despite Rose’s insistence she was already taken, and despite the Doctor’s heated glares and warnings that became less friendly as the day wore on.

Nevertheless, the prince continued offering marriage proposals to Rose, telling her she would be a queen on his home planet and how he would be able to show her planets and moons she’d never imagine existed. It was at this point that the Doctor and forcibly tugged Rose away from him, claiming to need her help with repairing the space ship.

After hours of tinkering under the hub of the ship, the Doctor finally deemed the spaceship suitable for flight.

“Even upgraded your nav system!” he said brightly, though he didn’t tell them he’d deleted Earth’s coordinates so they’d never be able to find their little blue planet again.

After declining the seventh and final marriage proposal, Rose twined her fingers through the Doctor’s as she watched them fly off.

Too exhausted to make the journey back to London, they checked into a nearby hotel for the night. They’d barely crossed the threshold before the Doctor pounced on her.

“You’re mine. Just like I’m yours,” he grunted, continuing to roughly scrape his teeth across the juncture of her neck and shoulder, delighting in her moans and shivers. “I’m yours and you’re mine. Forever.”

“Yes,” she sighed, tilting her head back to give him more room to work. “All yours. All mine. Doctor, please!”

“Busy,” he mumbled, rolling his hips against hers as his mouth mapped out areas of her neck he hadn’t marked yet. He maneuvered his hands under her shirt and yanked down the cup of her bra to grab at her breasts. He shivered and rutted his aching cock against her harder and faster as he toyed with the soft mounds.

“Doctor, _bed!_ ”

“Busy,” he repeated, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She cried out as pulses of pleasure and anticipation settled low in her belly, but she was exhausted and didn’t think she had the strength for wall sex today.

“Bed,” she said firmly, shoving him away from her.

His eyes darkened as his gaze narrowed in on the splotchy red marks on her neck. He took a step towards her, and Rose held out her hands to stop him, but rather than pin her against the wall as she’d been expecting, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bent down to place his other arm behind her knees, and he scooped her into his arms.

Rose shrieked in surprise as the room tilted unexpectedly, and she clung to his shoulders.

“You arse,” she squealed, smacking him on the back of the head. “Could’ve warned me!”

“Need you,” he murmured into her neck, somehow managing to press open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone as he made the short walk to the bed.

He dropped her unceremoniously into the springy mattress, taking a moment to just drink her in. She was rumpled as disheveled in every sense of the word. Her hair was a mess from his hands; her lips were glistening and swollen from his lips; her neck was splotchy and dark red from his mouth. Seeing her like this, knowing it was because of him, sent a thrill of possessiveness and arousal through him so sharp it nearly made him dizzy.

“Clothes off,” he growled as he bounced from foot to foot to remove his socks and trainers.

They both removed their own clothing, throwing them in a messy heap on the floor. The Doctor shed his layers before Rose, and he took a moment to admire her as he took his hard cock in hand and gave himself a few lazy pumps.

“See something you like?” Rose teased when she noticed his eyes flicker down to her breasts when she finally unclipped her bra.

“You know I do,” he murmured, watching her breasts bounce and sway as she wriggled out of her jeans.

When they were both gloriously naked, the Doctor lowered himself onto the bed on top of her, molding his body against hers and she cradled his narrow hips between her thighs.

He settled his erection against her, shivering when he felt how hot and wet she was already.

“Need you,” Rose whispered, reaching down to wrap her hot little hand around him. He let out a lot moan as she stroked him and teased the tip of his cock against her clit. “Enough foreplay. Fuck me, Doctor.”

“With pleasure,” he growled, batting her hand away. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed all the way in until his balls slapped against her bum.

Rose whimpered at the rough intrusion, but it felt so, _so_ good, and she tilted her hips up for more. The Doctor buried his face in her neck as he set a punishing rhythm. The room was soon filled with the sound of their whimpers and moans, and of the obscenely wet sound of flesh meeting flesh.

“Holy fuck,” the Doctor whispered into her neck as he pistoned his hips harder and faster. “Blimey you feel good. All for me. Only me.”

“Only you,” she cried she he fucked her soundly.

She raked her nails down his spine, and the Doctor arched, keening at the sting. The knowledge that she was marking him as thoroughly as he’d marked her sent him careening towards the edge faster than he would have liked.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Close. Please, Rose. Come for me, love.”

Rose whimpered in want and frustration. She wasn’t as close as he was, and her desperation to come before he did was keeping it just out of reach.

“Fuck, Rose,  _come on_!” he growled.

“Please,” she whimpered, clenching her eyes shut as she slammed her hips up into him harder and faster, chasing her release.

“Come on,” he begged.

He managed to free one of his hands that had been fisted against the sheets and he dropped it between them to rub at her clit.

“Fucking hell,” he grunted as she clamped down on him, working so hard to come. “Wanna feel it. Wanna see it. Please, love. Come for me. Only – oh,  _fuck_ – me. _Fuck you feel good!_ Please. Need it. For me, love. Please.”

His hips stuttered and he knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. In a last-ditch attempt to bring Rose to her release, he rubbed his thumb harshly against her hard and throbbing clit. He chanted her name, begging her to come, as his balls contracted. He thrust himself once, twice into her wet heat before the pressure in his belly exploded.

“Unh, fuck, _Rose_!” he shouted, back arching as he slammed his hips against her, burying himself as deeply as he could go.

“Doctor!” she cried, arching up into him, and – _oh thank fuck!_ – he felt her walls pulsing around him in time with the pulsing of his cock as he emptied himself in her. Her nails bit into his lower back as she clung to him, riding him through her release as he rocked against her.

His arm muscles gave out, and he collapsed on top of her. He mumbled an apology into her neck when he heard her breath whoosh out of her lungs.

“S’okay,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his shoulder. “You’re all right there for a bit.”

When the room stopped spinning and his ears stopped ringing, the Doctor sluggishly moved off of Rose and collapsed beside her.

“Feel better?” Rose asked as she curled into his side.

“Mmm,” he said. “Sorry.”

“S’okay. If you couldn’t tell, I quite enjoyed that.”

The Doctor turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead as his fingers lazily stroked through her hair.

“You know I am, right?” she whispered into his chest.

“Hmm?”

“Yours,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You know I’m yours, right? That I never even entertained the thought to going with him?

“Of course,” the Doctor said blithely as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling. “Yeah. Course I know. Obviously. Got your family here. Can’t just leave them.”

“Doctor,” Rose said softly, catching his chin between her fingers to tug him back to look at her. “You know I’d never leave you. Not ever. Not even to be Queen of Vralupor IV. I love you.”

The Doctor sighed and let his eyes flutter shut as she stroked his cheek.

“I know,” he murmured, catching her hand to press a kiss to her palm. “I do know. I just…sometimes I worry…I just…”

“I know,” Rose whispered, tugging on his opposite hip to get him to face her. He moved willingly, and Rose wrapped him into a hug.

“I love you,” he whispered into her neck.

“And I love you.”

They held each other for several long minutes, before they rearranged to more comfortable positions for sleep.

When they awoke the next morning, Rose finally saw the damage that had been done to her neck. Tracing the deep red marks his mouth had left, she smiled to herself as she contemplated the merits of staying cooped up in their flat until they went away. The Doctor, incidentally, was much in favor of the idea as he laved his tongue over the hickeys and started making new ones on the other side of her neck.


End file.
